This phase II study will evaluate the efficacy of a novel peripheral opioid antagonist, methylnaltrexone, in preventing opioid-induced changes in gastrointestinal motility and transit in normal, healthy volunteers. This study will also increase our experience with the safety, tolerance, and pharmacokinetics of the drug. Methylnaltrexone was developed by researchers at the University of Chicago.